Storage subsystems as known in the art can support a variable size of cache memory that must be determined prior to an initial purchase of the cache memory by a client. However, determining the optimal size of the cache memory to configure within a storage subsystem in not a straightforward process due to the fact the optimal size of the cache memory is a function of many variables, such as, for example, the number of servers operatively associated with the storage subsystem, the types of applications that will be sharing the storage subsystem, and the various sizes of the working sets of data associated with the storage subsystem. As such, very few clients, if any, will be able to specify the optimal size of the cache memory with any certainty when initially purchasing the cache memory. Consequently, a significant number of storage subsystems will either have more cache memory than required whereby money is wasted on the additional cache memory, or have less cache memory than required whereby the performance of the storage subsystem will not be optimal. The computer industry is therefore continually striving to assist a client in achieving optimal performance of a storage subsystem at the lowest possible cost.